Misión salvar al pueblo
by MireiaSims
Summary: Natsu y Happy deciden hacer una misión con Lucy. Todo parece muy fácil hasta que se topan con dos enemigos que les impiden completar su misión. Humor y romance. NaLu.
1. Dos enemigas

**Misión ****imposible**

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Este es mi primer fic aquí. Tengo experiencia de haber escrito en páginas antes y haber hecho montones de guiones, casi todos tirados a la basura por falta de imaginación. Mi primer historia será dedicada al Anime que últimamente ocupa mi mente; Fairy Tail y mi pareja favorita; Natsu y Lucy. También he copiado dos personajes del juego ''League of Legends'' que seguramente conoceréis, sobran explicaciones. No sigo el manga de FT porque mi cuerpo no puede sin la música, aunque parezca una tontería. Acabé Fairy Tail hace poco, todavía no he visto la película pero posiblemente la vea cuando termine dos Animes cortos que tenía ya en mente.**

**Sin más demora aquí llega la historia.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Dos enemigas.<p>

Esta historia sucedió justo después de que volvieran de la isla Tenrou y sucedió lo de la muerte del padre de Lucy. Para celebrar el regreso y levantar el ánimo a la rubia decidieron Natsu y Happy hacer una misión con Lucy con buen paga para la renta, aunque hubieran pasado 7 años, la casera había cuidado bien de la casa. Cuando todo estaba ya preparado cogieron sus cosas y partieron hacia su destino.

- ¡Naatsu! - Decía una rubia con algo de impaciencia. - ¡Venga! Llegaremos tarde.

- Espera... no veo a Happy. - Decía algo preocupado el Dragón Slayer.

- ¡Aquí estoy! - Decía un gato azul algo cansado, tenía un pescado, creo que ya sabéis porqué se había retrasado.

- ¿Quién te dio ese pescado? - Preguntó Lucy con cierto interés.

- Me lo dio Wendy, dice que es para que nos de suerte. - Dijo el gato saboreando el pescado.

- Como sea, ¡vamos! - Entusiasmado Natsu y compañía se montaron al tren. Empezaba la aventura.

Mientras Lucy y Happy charlaban sobre la misión, Natsu quería morir, malditos trenes que siempre le perseguían. De pronto a Natsu se le ocurrió una idea que quizás podría funcionar, pero necesitaba el permiso de Lucy. Era su única esperanza.

- Lucy, no puedo más, ¿puedo apoyar mi cabeza en tu regazo? - Decía el pelirrosa casi desmayado.

- C-claro, adelante, si te sientes mejor... - Acomodó sus piernas para que Natsu estuviera cómodo y puso su cabeza mientras que a Lucy casi le da un infarto.

Se quedó dormido, el viaje era de 2 horas para llegar un pueblo llamado: ''Necromancer''. Que había sido atacado por unas 2 personas, aunque parecía ser una misión sencilla el cliente dijo que no era tan fácil como parecía. Natsu no hizo caso y aceptó sin más, quería volver a recuperar esos 7 años perdidos con su preciada compañera. El viaje se hizo corto ya que Lucy estaba cuidando de él, le dedicó una sonrisa como agradecimiento y dijo: ''gracias, Lucy.'' Lucy sólo le devolvió la sonrisa más tierna posible.

El pueblo no estaba habitado por mucha gente debido a las dos personas que atormentaban destruirlo. El ciente era un pariente que conocía el pueblo pero que vivía en la ciudad, investigaron y encontraron un castillo pequeño, nada comparado al que tenía Lucy como casa. Entraron y de repente se cerraron todas las puertas y ventanas dejando poca visibilidad dentro, se escuchaban pasos y se alarmaron, debían estar atentos. El cliente mencionó que las magias que poseían eran las de viento y aire.

- Siento un olor desagradable, puaj. - Dijo Natsu divertido.

- Lucy, ¿te has duchado? - Preguntó con tono de burla el Exceed.

- ¡Claro que sí, gato tonto! - Le gritó al gatito mientras este se reía.

- Lamento interrumpir, me presento. Soy Janna, la furia de la tormenta. - Se presentó una rubia con la mirada perdida y alta pero menos guapa que Lucy por supuesto. Tenía puesto un traje de color blanco y llevaba consigo un cetro un tanto llamativo.

- Al parecer tenemos visita, hehe. Yo soy Ahri, la mujer zorro de nueve colas. - Rió una peliazul bastante guapa con ojos amarillos que miraba con superioridad. La chica tenía un traje que parecía bastante incómodo de color rojo y blanco.

- ¿Dos chicas? - Dijo entusiasmado Natsu, miró a Lucy para ver si estaba lista, ella asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. Tenía un poco de celos porque Natsu tenía que pelear contra dos mujeres.

- Nosotros somos... - Contestó Lucy que parecía enfadada.

- Lo sabemos, sobran explicaciones, el Dragón Slayer de Fuego, Natsu y la Maga de Espíritus Celestiales, Lucy. Que desaparecieron con su gremio por el dragón Acnologia, nosotras... os admirábamos, pero eso era antes. - Dijo Janna con algo de pena.

- ¡Estoy aquí! - Gritó Happy apenado ya que nadie le hacía caso.

- Claro, claro. Gato inútil. - Contestó Ahri de manera brusca.

- ¡No le hables a Happy así! ¿No nos admirabais? - Preguntó Natsu ya algo enfadado y quemado.

- Eso es el pasado, éramos niñas y ahora que Natsu tiene mi edad ya sí puedo tenerlo como pareja. Yay! - Celebró la chica peliazul mientras a Lucy se le comían los celos.

- Tendremos que luchar, lo siento señoritas. ¡Me siento revitalizado! - Dijo el pelirrosa ya listo para entrar en acción.

- Aye! - Gritó Happy ilusionado.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Puede que alguien ya me quiera matar por dejarlo aquí o simplemente por algún fallo, mi mente hace lo que puede. El próximo capítulo seguramente sea publicado la semana que viene, tengo exámenes y he faltado hace unos días así que no puedo distraerme.<strong>

**¡Hasta otra!**


	2. Ayuda inesperada

**¡Segundo capitulín! Sí, capitulín, no leíste mal. Hoy vamos a darle protagonismo a Happy, aunque sea un poco, me parecen que lo tienen abandonado con lo mono que es. También aparecen nuevos compañeros, leedlo si queréis saber quiénes. ¡Disfrutad el episodio!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: Ayuda inesperada.<p>

Se notaba la tensión, esas dos chicas parecían poderosas y con magias bastante compatibles. Tenían que tener cuidado.

- ¡Lucy! - Gritó el pelirrosa alarmado e intentando proteger a la joven maga.

- Argh... - Se quejaba Lucy mientras le amenazaba su posible muerte.

- Quietecito o Luc- quiero decir la maga de espíritus celestiales lo pagará. - Agarraba a Lucy por el cuello Janna con total tranquilidad, por un momento casi la llama Lucy ya que era su fan hace 7 años.

- Maldita... - Maldecía Natsu con toda su alma mientras Ahri los observaba divertida.

- Hagamos un trato, tú te vas tranquilo con esta tía que parece una furcia y la cosa esa azul y todos contentos o la mataremos en tu cara, no creas que tendremos piedad. - Dijo la peliazul con los ojos fijándose en Natsu, notaba que eso le daba mucha rabia.

- Natsu, no le hagas caso. Yo saldré de esta, sea como sea. - Natsu estaba desesperado y a la vez sorprendido, la calma que mantenía Lucy con su sonrisa que estaba en peligro parecía como si todo fuese a salir bien. Pero... algo entraba en su cabeza.

Él pensaba muchas cosas. ¿Matar a su compañera? ¿furcia? ¿cosa azul? Se estaba encendiendo, desde luego los 7 años perdidos se los tragarían. Por un momento todos los momentos compartidos con Lucy y Happy pasaban por su cabeza, este sería un final patético si perdían aquí. Ya no eran el gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore pero eso ya no importaba, para ellos esos 7 años fueron horas dormidas, aunque familiares y amigos han envejecido... seguían teniendo la misma relación como una verdadera familia. Eso era Fairy Tail, así que reflexionó y suspiró. Todo va a salir bien como dijo Lucy, él sonrió.

- ¡Y una mierda! - Dijo Natsu totalmente convencido mientras ellas lo miraban desconcertadas, ¿qué hace ese loco? Pensaban las dos. Ellas de pequeñas, hace 7 años, pensaban que Lucy y Natsu hacían una pareja espléndida pero como nunca lo hicieron oficial su relación les dejaron mal sabor de boca durante ese tiempo. Nunca lo hicieron oficial, es cierto, pero no hacía falta, se veía desde lejos la protección que tenían ambos.

Una chica y un chico de repente aparecieron. ¡Eran Gray y Erza! Por un momento Natsu sintió el gran poder mágico de estos dos magos y les siguió el juego a esas dos niñatas, a veces... Natsu puede ser inteligente, sino a lo mejor se le hubiese ido la cabeza al pelirrosa y haber hecho alguna locura, pero saldría ganando igualmente porque su fuerza es descomunal. La poderosa pelirroja de una patada empujó a Janna como si le fuera la vida en ello, esa fuerza nunca desaparecía. Gray miraba a Ahri con total desconcierto, pensaba que era una jodida furcia y que esa no sería un problema. Así que la atacó. Parece que la subestimó.

- Charm! - Con una mano Ahri lanzó un hechizo sobre Gray, parecía... ¿enamorado?

- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntaba Lucy ya liberada. Janna estaba inconsciente por Erza, por cierto.

- Ice-Make: Lance! - Gritó Gray sin el mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

- Este humano es bastante fácil de controlar. Parece que su corazón y su pasado fueron bastante oscuros. - Disfrutaba Ahri mientras todos esquivaban sus ataques para no dañar a su amigo, Gray.

- No entiendo nada, ¡despierta cubito de hielo! - Llamó Natsu a Gray pero como era de esperar no tuvo efecto.

- Ahora Juvia sería un buen ataque... - Pensó Erza sin seriedad, como siempre hace ella.

- ¡No es momento de decir tonterías! ¡Hay que actuar! Esa chica lo está controlando. - Lucy razonaba mientras sus compañeros esquivaban, el trabajo mental a ella, el cerebro del equipo.

- Vamos Lucy, te lo dejamos a ti. - Dijo Natsu con su sonrisa que levantaba los ánimos a cualquiera.

- ¡Sí! Veamos... Happy, ¿puedes pegarle con algo a la chica que controla a Gray mientras Natsu y Erza la entretienen? - Lucy no tardó demasiado, si esa mujer necesitaba concentrarse para controlar a Gray lo mejor era despistarla o causarle daño.

- Aye! - Aceptó Happy sin esperar, a el minino le gustaba ser útil en vez de mirar siempre las peleas de su compañero que vencía casi siempre. Rara vez era derrotado, excepto cuando se enfrentaba a Erza o a Gray y quedaban en empate o perdía. Cogió una rama que se había caído del árbol del que vinieron Gray y Erza, no era muy grande pero lo suficiente para despistar a alguien.

- Lo siento, gatito. - Se disculpó Janna que había despertado, pero nadie se percató de ella. Lanzó un hechizo bastante complicado de pronunciar y Happy sólo permaneció dormido, no reaccionaba a los gritos de sus compañeros.

- Happy! - Dijeron todos mientras Happy dormía como

Natsu no podía salir de su asombro, aunque sólo parecía dormido ese hechizo era bastante raro y oscuro, salía una magia que daba miedo a cualquiera alrededor del Exceed. Rara vez Happy salía dañado ya que no podía luchar como Lily que podía cambiar su forma y tenía su propia arma. Happy siempre los apoyaba y era como la mascota del equipo, los representaban, Natsu en su interior sabía que él estaba bien. Happy había crecido con Natsu y sabe que rendirse es para cobardes, debería seguir adelante sin importar las dificultades. Un hombre de verdad como decía Elfman, se giró a Janna y a Ahri que estaban un poco cansadas y gritó su frase favorita: ''¡estoy encendido!''

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Me ha gustado el resultado de este capítulo, llevarse el protagonismo Natsu, Erza y Gray a veces cansa. ¡Happy sale en escena! Y deberá reunir fuerzas. Este capítulo es más largo que el anterior, estoy emocionada y todo. <strong>

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**


End file.
